bloonbusters_saga_portal_rpg_random_jamfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BattleReviews/Weakness chart (not the resistance chart)
Scorch *Scorch > Grama (Fire burns Grass, we know that from pokemon) *Scorch > Umbra (Lighting up the dark...) *Marine > Scorch (throw a bucket of water at fire and it becomes steam) *Onyx > Scorch (Pokemon logic) *Scorch > Tundra (do i have to explain? If so, temperature) *Scorch > Gizmo (Burn the robot and it burns) *Scorch > Pabulum (Cook food and you can eat them without being sick) *Scorch > Drone (Pokemon Logic) *Scorch > Plate (... pokemon logic) *Scorch > Vellum (Burning paper) *Sludge > Scorch (Cuz it's liquid) *Windy > Scorch (Fire needs air to survive) *Rocky > Scorch (Fire cannot burn ground) *Scorch > Polar (Burning ice) *Scorch > Green (Forest Fire) *Scorch > Iron (Do i have to explain again?) *Scorch > Moon (Lighting up the darkness) *Stone > Scorch (Pokemon Logic) *Scorch > Trinitrotoluene (Light up bombs) *Hydro > Scorch (Steam nuff said) *Scorch > Steel (Burning metal willl... you know it) *Scorch > Dark (Light up- you know it) *Scroch > Grass (Elemental table) *Rock > Scorch (Fire cannot move in campfire with rocks! Hue hue hue!) *Scorch > paper (Burning paper) *Water > Scorch (Self explanatory) *Slime > Scorch (Liquid VS fire, Liquid wins) *Scorch > Ice (rly? Too lazy to explain when it makes sense) *Scorch > Bug (Pokemon logic) *Ground > Scorch (I don't wanna exlain cuz you know it) *Granule > Scorch (See above) Fulgor (WIP) Touch *Touch > Pummel (Video Games are more preferred than Sports these days) *Marine > Touch (Say goodbye to your handheld console after throwing it into the water (Unless it's a Nokia 3310, but that's not the right category)) *Touch > Fuse (They need batteries) *Occult > Touch (Sometimes, your brain is the only option in a video game) *Onyx > Touch (you can destroy a video game disc with a rock, also known for being an obstacle in most games) *Gizmo > Touch (AIs can beat games with enough training) *Touch > Fusillade (During war, a soldier had A gameboy in his pocket. Which got hit by the explosion. Even tho it looks completely burned down, it works properly like it wasn't even scratched) *CPU > Touch (Again, AIs can beat video games with enough training, which are CPU Robots) *Touch > Squadron (see Touch > Fusillade) *Touch > Amazing (What is Major League Gaming without Video games exactly?) *Touch > Lightning (Like i said... Some of the consoles need electricity aka a charger or batteries) *Touch > Sunny (There is a Gameboy charger which uses Solar energy) *Smarty > Touch (Again, you need your braincells for some games) *Stone > Touch (Again, see Onyx > Touch) *Touch > Trinitrotoluene (See Touch > Fusillade) *Hydro > Touch (See Marine > Touch) *Psychic > Touch (Telepathy can help you at games i guess, see Occult > Touch for more info) *Rock > Touch (Throw a rock at a game disc... you get it probably) *Water > Touch (RIP game in water) *Touch > Electric (You need it for your game) *Distortion > Touch (Glitches in a game makes games Barely playable) Range *Gale > Range (the wind can effect your Range) *Range > Vigor (Never use close combat in a range battle) *Accel > Range (Speed is a good strategy against archers) *Range > Trigonometry (Mess up the length of a circle or square and you gonna redo it) *Contruct > Range (Walls can block Ranged projectiles most of the time) *Range > Snare (Traps are useless if the Ranged projectile can hit the enemy without triggering the trap) *Windy > Range (Like i said, the Wind can effect your range) *Flying > Range (See above) Parkour *Feudal > Parkour (There is no obstacle a knight can go through they say) *Parkour > Umbra (Darkness can actually make Obstacles harder to go through) *Shuriken > Parkour (Ninja's can just sneak past obstacles) *Occult > Parkour (Sometimes, the obstacles are puzzles. Only a smart person could solve those) *Gale > Parkour (Flying past obstacles) *Vigor > Parkour (No one dares to be an obstacle for a Tough person) *Parkour > Wrath (Evil cannot go through their obstacle, the protagonist) *Grav > Parkour (Sometimes, just revert gravity to avoid it) *Coop > parkour (Together, you can go through any obstacle kids, so stop bullying the students and work with a partner.) *Hallow > Parkour (The good guys allways beat their obstacle: Evil) *Parkour > Snare (One does not simply use traps against an obstacle) *Torpor > Parkour (Any obstacle in a dream is a complete joke) *Parkour > Moon (See Parkour > Umbra) *Smarty > Parkour (Use your brain to remember the reasoning why) *Bouncy > Parkour (Bouncy things can get you bounce through obstacles) *Stealthy > Parkour (Sneak through obstacles) *Parkour > Dark (You already know by now) *Fighting > Parkour (See Vigor > Parkour) *Psychic > Parkour (See Smarty > Parkour) Snare *Shuriken > Snare (Ninja's can avoid traps easily) *Occult > Snare (Use your brains to avoid traps) *Snare > Wrath (Sometimes antagonist fall into their own trap in cartoons) *Accel > Snare (Speed can make you avoid traps too) *Grav > Snare (Use gravity to avoid traps) *Hallow > Snare (Good guys allways avoid traps according to the plot) *Range > Snare (Avoiding traps with range) *Torpor > Snare (Traps are ineffective in dreams) *Parkour > Snare (One does not simply trap an obstacle) *Smarty > Snare (Use your mind to avoid traps) *Stealthy > Snare (Be a ninja to avoid traps easily with enough practice) *Psychic > Snare (I hate explaining 3 times k? You already know the answer anyways: Brains) Repulse *Repulse > Feudal (Knights wear armor which are made out of metal) *Marine > Repulse (Magnets work worse when they are wet) *Repulse > Gizmo (RIP Robots. Magnetized by magnets) *Granule > Repulse (Pretty sure cans from the ground won't be magnetized) *Repulse > Plate (No need for an explanation) *Repulse > Grav (No matter if you try to switch gravity to avoid a metal object from being magnetized. The magnet can still get it) *Repulse > Iron (I don't need to explain ok?) *Rocky > Repulse (Just see Granule > Repulse) *Repulse > Steel (Stop asking me to explain when you know the answer!) *Ground > Repulse (Granule > Repulse ok? Toon *Marine > Toon (Cartoon characters are made out of ink back in the old days) *Toon > Occult (There is no such thing as logic in cartoons) *Toon > Celestial (Cartoon characters usually breathe in space) *Toon > Trigonometry (Disobeying the laws of Physics) *Animus > Toon (Without an animator. A cartoon character doesn't exist) *Toon > Smarty (There is no logic in cartoons) *Hydro > Toon (Being made out of ink in the old days of cartoons) *Water > Toon (See above) *Toon > Psychic (Disobeying logic) Insurance *Marine > Insurance (Rusting Coins and Wet papers of dollars) *Occult > Insurance (You gotta be smart if you wanna use money correctly) *Insurance > Career (most people who quitted their job was because they didn't get paid well) *Smarty > Insurance (Like i said...) *Hydro > Insurance (Rusting Coins) *Psychic > Insurance (Like i said you gotta be smart with money) *Water > Insurance (RIP coins) Bulwark *Shuriken > Bulwark (A tank can still be ambushed) *Occult > Bulwark (Still Brains over Brawns) *Bulwark > Tundra (Ice cannot defeat the defensive) *Bulwark > Vigor (Defense is the best offense they say) *Bulwark > Pierce (Good luck stabbing a knight covered with armor (Unless you are playing Fire Emblem, which in that case...) *Accel > Bulwark (2fast4u if you have low speed like the Bulwarks) *Smarty > Bulwark (Brains over Brawns) *Stealthy > Bulwark (A tank can be ambushed) *Psychic > Bulwark (Brains > Brawns) *Bulwark > Vigor (Defense is the best offense they say) Trigonometry *Occult > Trigonometry (What's 9+10? Use your brain because it is not 21) *Trigonometry > Vigor (You have low intelligence if you are a bodybuilder, thus making Math impossible, did you know that le maths means math?) *Trigonometry > Accel (doing the questions fast is... not really good) *CPU > Trigonometry (Calculators) *Toon > Trigonometry (Cartoon characters caught on tape disobeying the laws of physics) *Smarty > Trigonometry (9+10=19 kids, not 21) *Psychic > Trigonometry (See above) *Trigonometry > Fighting (See Trigonometry > Vigor) Taboo *Taboo > Yurei (Magic helps against the undead) *Taboo > Draco (Dragons cannot go well with magic, including wish magic) *Taboo > Undead (Taboo > Yurei) *Taboo > Mania (See Taboo > Draco) *Taboo > Dragon (See above) *Taboo > Ghost (Look at the top of the list) Punk *Punk > Opera (they actually like hard rock music) *Order > Punk (Screw order they say, they will be a not-punk they say) *Punk > Chaos (They are already chaotic) *Punk > Music (They like hard music) *Punk > Sound (see above) Category:Blog posts